Day In the Park
by chibijem
Summary: Aoshi and family spend a day in the park....


Day at the Park

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein, with the exception of Yukiharu, and am making no financial gain from this piece of fiction.

A/N: In answer to the July SLML challenge: Tanabata /Fireworks. I hope you enjoy it.

"Here," Misao held out a damp cloth to Aoshi.

Aoshi took it and looked down at his son in his lap. The tiny face was covered with the remains of dinner. He returned the toothless smile and ran the cloth over his complaining son's face. "I'll never understand how you can get covered when everyone feeds you." Aoshi contemplated. He looked up at his wife when he heard her giggle. He turned back to Yukiharu, who was now playing with the cloth. "Or maybe I do; I think you get it from your Okasan." Aoshi looked up at Misao from underneath thick lashes.

"Mou! Anata..." She stamped her small feet before sitting down next to him. She let her son crawl from his father's lap into hers. She smiled when startling green eyes stared up at her. "Yuki-chan has to get something from me. He can't be serious all the time." She teased. Since Yukiharu's birth, Aoshi had changed dramatically; _he's experiencing childhood all over again. Maybe even for the first time,_ Misao thought as she watched Aoshi reach over and tickle his son, earning giggles for his trouble.

Aoshi let out a soft laugh, which Misao added to her tally, watching the cherubic terror laugh. He heard Misao sigh and reaching up, ran a finger along her cheek. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her soft lips. He fell onto his back and sighed, "Summer is almost half over," he mused. "Obon is in a few weeks."

"We should take Yuki-chan with us when we visit the graves this time." Misao said, watching the other festival revelers. Everyone from the Aoiya had gone to the Tanabata festival and were now in the park finishing up a picnic dinner.

"Arigato, koiishi." Aoshi replied softly, reaching out to take her hand and squeezing it gently.

"Iie, our son is Oniwabanshu. He needs to know." Misao turned her hand in his and returned the embrace.

Yukiharu, sensing the conversation had turned serious and not liking it, made a break for it. He turned out of his mother's lap and began a quick crawl, trying to escape. Aoshi seeing this, got to his knees and gave chase. His deep laughter joined the higher pitched squeal of his son. Omasu and the others laughed; this was a reoccurring scene around the Aoiya. They had all learned just how quickly the youngest member could move when he wanted to. When Aoshi grabbed his son's foot and caught up to him, he picked him up and knelt in the cool grass. "Thought you were going to make it, did you?" Emerald gaze met emerald gaze. His son laughed and placing his tiny hands on his father's cheeks, planted a wet kiss on Aoshi. Aoshi made a face but rubbed his nose against his son's.

The lanterns had been lit in the park and everyone was waiting for the fireworks. Aoshi held Yukiharu securely in his strong arms as he strolled the park grounds, Misao walking beside him. They were discussing some changes everyone wanted to make to the Aoiya; they had promised to leave work alone for the day. Misao noticed how relaxed Aoshi was and vowed to make sure he took more days for himself and their family.

They were making their way back to the others when Okina approached. He held a lit sparkler in one hand and more in the other. "Ah, found you." He said holding out the firework so Yukiharu could see better. His eyes widened when his surrogate great-grandson hid his face in his father's shoulder, peeking out. "There's nothing to be afraid of." He coaxed.

Aoshi turned his head down and spoke gently to his son, trying convince him it was safe. His son shook his head and refused to look.

"Give it to me Jiya." Misao took the sparkler. "See Yuki-chan. It won't hurt you if you're careful."

Hearing his mother's reassurance, he lifted his head from Aoshi's shoulder and stared. "Otosan." Came the softly spoken order. Misao handed Aoshi the illuminated stick and saw how he kept it just out of reach of their son. Yukiharu let out a delighted gasp and the adults smiled.

"See, my boy. Nothing to fear." Okina lit another to keep Yuki happy.

As they all sat together watching the fireworks, Aoshi's attention was on his son who was "ooo-ing" and "Ahhh-ing" with each burst of light. He took such delight in his son and realized just how happy he truly was. He leaned over and kissed Misao, taking her hand.

"What was that for? Not that I mind."

"Aishteru." Was his only reply. Misao's smile rivaled the fireworks going off overhead.

FIN


End file.
